ricorodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
Discography Pt. 3: 1980-1989
Discography Pt. 1: 1950s-1969 - Discography Pt. 2: 1970-1979 - Discography Pt. 4: 1990-1999 - Discography Pt. 5: 2000 ff. =1980= Singles *Rico: "Sea Cruise" b/w "Carolina" - Prod. by Dick Cuthell & Rico Rodriguez; released on 7": 2Tone /Chrysalis CHSTT 15 /UK, Oct. 1980; " Now here was a real gem, but it's instrumental nature (Rico preferred to let his trombone do the talking) meant that it never really was destined for chart success." (George Marshall, 1990); 2Tone.info Soloist on *Z: "Legalize Erdbeereis" - Prod. by Bernd Ramien; released on 7": Rocktopus 102 017 /D File:Legalize Erdbeereis CA.jpg As band member *The Special AKA: Live! Too Much Too Young ("Skinhead Symphony" / "Guns Of Navarone") - released on 7" EP: 2Tone /Chrysalis CHSTT 7 /UK; released on 12": 2Tone /Chysalis 9198 713 /D etc. *The Specials: "International Jet Set" - Prod. by Jerry Dammers & Dave Jordan; released on 7"-side: 2Tone CHS TT 12-B /UK *The Specials (feat. Rico): "Do Nothing" - Prod. by Dave Jordan; released on 7"-side: 2Tone CHS TT 16-A /UK Soloist on *Linton Kwesi Johnson: "Black Petty Booshwah" - Prod. by Linton Kwesi Johnson; released on 7"-side: Island WIP 6554 /UK *Linton Kwesi Johnson: "De Black Petty Booshwah" / "Straight To Madray's Head" b/w Linton Kwesi Johnson feat. Rico & Dickage: "Action Line" / "Action Line Dub" - Prod. by LKJ/Dennis Bovell; released on 12": Island 12 WIP 6554 /UK *Janet Kay And Rico: "Silhouette" - Prod. by Clem Bushay; released on 12"-side: Bushays B 108-A /UK *Janet-K, Prince Jazzbo & Rico: "Silhouette Gone Clear" - Prod. Clem Bushay; released on 12"-side: Bushays B 108-B /UK *The Session Men: "Solitude" - feat. Abu Baka; released on 12": LKJ Records LKJ 001 /UK *Laurel Aitken: "Rudi Got Married" b/w "Honey Come Back to Me" (7": I-Spy /Arista /UK) LPs As band member *The Specials: More Specials (LP: 2Tone /Chrysalis /UK) - re-issued on CD: Chrysalis *The Specials: Live At The Lyceum (Promo-LP: Chysalis) Soloist on *Linton Kwesi Johnson: Bass Culture (LP: Island /UK) *Linton Kwesi Johnson: LKJ in Dub (LP: Island /UK) *The Members: 1980 - The Choice Is Yours (Album) *"Carry Go Bring Come", track on: The Selecter: Too Much Pressure (LP: 2Tone /UK), various re-issues on compilations *"Black & Blue" track on: The Selecter: Too Much Pressure (LP: 2Tone /UK) *Sons Of Jah: Reggae Hit Showcase (Album) *V.A.: 21st Century Dub (2LP /Japan) - re-issue 1991 (CD: Danceteria /ROIR) *Z: In Berlin (LP: Rocktopus /D)Rico on "Legalize Erdbeereis" and "Der Geist" Image:Bass Culture LKJ CCD9605 500.jpg Image:LKJ In Dub Cover 500.jpg Image:The Choice 400.jpg Too Much Pressure_C1-1_1000.jpg File:Z - In Berlin C 1 1000.jpg Sampler/re-issues *V.A.: The Bluebeat Years - The Birth Of A Music (LP: Ariola 202 829-270 /D) - Compiled by Rob Bell. He remembers: "I dealt with him Shallit in 1979-80 when Island licensed a few cuts for The Blue Beat Years. The Birth Of A Music album that I put together, attempting to trace the influence of R&B on Jamaican music. For some reason or other, he changed his mind after Island pressed the thing, and it got withdrawn. (The LP briefly surfaced in Germany only, and is now a considerable rarity.)" (Koningh, 2003, pp. 69/70) *Dandy Livingston: "Rudy, A Message To You" - released on 7"-side: Trojan 6.12678 /DE; reissue of Dandy's 1967 title, remixed by Clem Bushay for this release Image:Rudy 1980 C 500.jpg =1981= Singles/single sides As band member *The Specials: "Ghost Town" - Prod. by John Collins; released on 7"-side: 2Tone CHSTT 17-A /UK; extended version released on 12"-side: 2Tone CHSTT 1217-A /UK (with Rico's horn solo!) *The Specials: "Why?" - Prod. by John Collins; released on 7"-side: 2Tone CHSTT 17-B /UK; released on 12"-side: 2Tone CHSTT 1217-B /UK Image:Ghosttown 12inch 300.jpg LPs *Rico: That Man Is Forward (LP: 2Tone /Chrysalis CHRTT 5005 /UK) - re-issue with Jama Rico on one CD: Chrysalis VDBD-1005 /Japan only 2Tone.info; re-issue 1998: That Man Is Forward (CD: Reggae Retro) Soloist on *Deadly Headly: 35 Years From Alpha (LP: On-U-Sound ON-U LP 14 /UK); extended re-issue 1999; on "35 Years From Alpha and Two From Alpha" *Toots & The Maytals: Knock Out! (LP: Island /UK) *Cedric Myton & The Congos: Face The Music (LP: GoFeet /UK) - re-issue 1995: Cedric Myton & Congo: Face The Music (CD: VP) with different cover *Cedric Myton & The Congos: "Can't Take It Away" b/w "Can't Take It Away (version)" - Prod. by Cedric Myton; released on 12": Go Feet FEET 1210 /UK *Sammy Dread: Mr. Music (LP: JL Records) *Chas Jankel: Questionaire (LP) *Chas Jankel: Chasanova (LP: A&M); solo on "Magic of Music" *Joan Armatrading: Walk Under Ladders (LP: A&M); on "Romancers" A&M CD 3317, 1981.jpg A&M CD 3317, 1981 l.jpg *Dennis Bovell: Brain Damage (2LP: Fontana /UK) Image:Questionnaire.jpg Image:Chasanova.jpg Sampler/re-issues *The Specials: "Man At C&A" - track on: V.A. Dance Craze (LP: 2Tone TT 5004); "The horn section of Dick Cuthell and Rico Rodriguez are particularly effective on this track, giving it a real air of imminent doom." Unreleased sessions *Kirsty MacColl: "Goodnight Paris" / "Germany" / "Shutting The Doors" / "Don't Ask Me" - Co-written by Kirsty MacColl and Alan Lee Shaw (Damned) and recorded at Regents Park Studios with the help of Jools Holland, Pino Palladino, Rico, Dick Cuthell and Lu Edmonds (ex-Damned, Edge & Pil ...) Source: http://www.kirstymaccoll.com/conn/s.htm Kirsty MacColl =1982= Singles *Rico And The Special AKA: "Jungle Music" b/w "Rasta Call You" - Prod. by Jerry Dammers (Jungle Music); Dick Cuthell (Rasta Call You); released on 7": 2Tone CHSTT 19, 12": 2Tone CHS TT 1219), 12" with additional track: Easter Island; 2Tone.info LPs *Rico: Jama Rico (LP: 2Tone /Chrysalis CHRTT 5006 /UK) - reissued with That Man Is Forward on one CD: 2Tone/Japan only; 2Tone.info Soloist on *Michael Smith: Mi C-Yaan Believe It (LP: LKJ Records /UK, Mango /US) File:Michael Smith CA.jpg File:Michael Smith C2.jpg Sampler/re-issues *Rico: What You're Talking About on 2LP: V.A.: Music And Rhythm (WEA) WEA 68045_AA_500.jpg WEA 68045_L1.jpg =1983= Singles Soloist on *Paul Young: "Love Of The Common People" (7"-side: CBS A-4077 /NL) Image:Love_Of_The_Common_500.jpg LPs Soloist on *Paul Young: No Parlez (LP: CBS) *I-Benjahmin: Introducing Fraction Of Jah Action (LP) Sampler/re-issues *Jungle Music, re-release on Sampler: V.A.: This Are Two Tone (LP: 2Tone /Chrysalis CHR TT 5007) =1984= Singles *Mickey Dread: "Roots & Culture" - released on 12": DEP International /UK; reissue on 10": Mickey Dread: "Roots & Cuture" b/w DATC Dub Crew: "Jungle Signal" (Draed At The Control DATC TI-01 /S-57876, UK, 2005); "Jungle Signal" is the instrumental part of "Roots & Culture" as released on Dread's LP: Pave The Way. *The Special AKA: "Break Down The Door" - Prod. by Jerry Dammers; released on 12"-side: 2Tone CHSTT 1226-B /UK *The Special AKA: "What I Like Most About You Is Your Girlfriend" - Prod. by Jerry Dammers; released on 7"-side: 2Tone CHS TT 27-A; released on 12"-side: 2Tone CHS TT 1227-A; 2Tone.info LPs Soloist on: *Mickey Dread: Pave The Way (2LP: DEP International /UK) *Ian Dury: 4000 Weeks Holiday (LP: Stiff /UK) *The Special AKA: In The Studio (LP: 2Tone /UK) - 2Tone.info Image:4000 Weeks Holidays.jpg =1987/88= Rico Rodriguez' first engagement after several years in Jamaica for Swiss reggae band: *Heart Beat Band: "Crossroads" b/w "Can't Stop Rudie" / "Singing Her Name" - Prod. by Heart Beat Band / Fizzè; released on 12": Mensch Music AGR 003 /CH; re-released on Peeni Waali: The Eve (2CD: Mensch /CH, 1999/2000) =1989= Sampler/re-issues *"That Man Is Forward", on V.A.: The Two Tone Story (2LP: 2Tone /Chrysalis CHR TT 5009) *V.A.: Shufflin' On Bond Street (LP: Trojan) *V.A.: Let's Ska Again (CD: Charly)